


Tastes of Pleading Round the Mouth

by unsettled



Series: Turned [1]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he really hadn't expected Arthur to be the one to snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes of Pleading Round the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, a bounce off of the previous Inception/Blade crossover, except in this one, Arthur and Eames and Hannibal do not escape.

Somehow, he really hadn't expected Arthur to be the one to snap.

For Arthur to be the one to crawl, whimpering with every movement, to Frost, turn his tear and blood streaked face upward and plead, and beg, and promise anything, anything, anything, if only...

Frost seems to like the idea, and the next time Eames sees Arthur, he's crazed with bloodlust and his newly pointed teeth are cutting into his own lips, a heavy red wash sliding down his chin.

He hates the way Arthur looks now, distant, as though the things done to him - done to Eames, done to Hannibal – are happening to someone else, someone capable of feeling something. Hates the way Arthur drinks from him, hates the way he looks up with blood dripping from his mouth and no remorse and always, always, his gaze snapping to Frost. Hates the way he snarls at Hannibal now, the way he feels pined between them sometimes, like they might both go for him at once, might rip his throat out and kiss out each others breath over it.

Hates the way Arthur stands, panting and dazed and weeping, over Frost's rapidly disintegrating body, hates the way he looks up, looks straight to Hannibal and calls him, without words, without effort; hates the way Hannibal drops to his knees and leans against Arthur's knee as Arthur sinks into Frost's seat.

Hates the way they both look to him, like he's something strange and wonderful and fucking _tasty_ , and yet, when Arthur crooks a finger and tilts his head to the side, Eames doesn't waste a second in doubt before he's leaning in, sandwiched between the two of them, feeling distressingly hot compared to their cool bodies.


End file.
